Deep Blue
by megi52
Summary: Written for Korrasami Week 2016 Day Two; Gamer Girlfriends. SUMMARY: Asami doesn't just play the games, she invents them.


**A/N-Okay, so this doesn't follow the prompt EXACTLY, but whatever. Close enough lol**

* * *

"So what's this thing called again?" Korra asked as she stared at the large black metal machine. It was about five feet tall and had no exterior knobs or buttons that she could see. There were wires sprouting from the back that connected it to an average size Varri-Vision monitor.

"Deep Blue" Asami's voice filtered out from behind the machine where she was busy tightening a few cables and double checking that everything was connected properly. She appeared a few minutes later brushing a long strand of gray hair behind her ear.

"Ahh Asami? Have you gone color blind now that you're pushing sixty? This things completely black."

"You're one to joke about age miss 'had an existential crisis the first time she found a gray hair'," Asami laughed.

"You're never going to let that die are you?" Korra asked sullenly while subconsciously running a hand through the vibrant streak of gray hair sprouting from her right temple.

"Nope. Besides, I didn't name it for its color."

"Okay, but why would you name a Pai Sho playing computation machine Deep Blue then? That doesn't make sense to me."

"Well, you see, unlike that conceited Varrick, I don't name everything I invent after myself. I'm more likely to name inventions after things, or people," she gave Korra a very pointed look "that I love."

"Alright, but that doesn't really answer my ques… Ohh." Realization dawned on Korra and she blushed.

"Still as sharp as ever, sweetheart," Asami said before kissing Korra's cheek.

"Ahem," Korra cleared her throat. "Anyway, remind me again how this one is different from the other computation machines you've invented. Besides the fact that it plays Pai Sho."

"Well as you know the older machines were huge. They took up entire rooms. Deep Blue is more compact, though one day I hope to make computers even smaller."

"Computers?" Korra interrupted.

"Ohh that's the new name I've decided to call them. Computation machine is an inefficient mouthful. Computers is more streamlined, don't you think?"

"I love it," Korra smiled wide.

Asami smiled back before continuing, "The other difference is that older computers are very basic in their calculations, they just don't have the processing power. They can do mathematical calculations, but can't really calculate strategy or perform pattern recognition. Deep blue changes all of that because I've designed it to play Pai Sho which is complex and strategic. When it's opponent makes a move it has to recalculate all possible moves and determine the most strategic one. My hope is that Deep Blue will revolutionize not only computers but entire industries. Just imagine how much science and entertainment will change if Deep Blue is a success."

The more she talked the more impassioned she became and the more Korra smiled. She loved it more than anything when Asami talked about things she was passionate about and she could honestly sit for hours and just listen to Asami speak.

"I understand how important this is for science. But, why do you think this could revolutionize entertainment?" Korra asked eager to hear more of Asami's spirited voice.

"Well, I had the thought that if I can program a computer to play Pai Sho then I should be able to program it to play other games, right? Take Power Disk for example. Millions of people around the world pay money to watch professional events every year, they tune into their radios or turn on their Varri-Vision sets to listen or watch from the comfort of their homes. But, it's a sport that only a select few metelbenders can actually participate in. What if I designed a computer game version of it? One that brings all the fun to the average person and that everyone could participate in regardless of bending or non-bending ability. I could make it so that you could play against the computer itself or a live opponent like your best friend or a family member. And it doesn't stop there, imagine a computer game where you can be an adventurer, you could start off by picking your bending or non-bending ability, an electric glove or boomerang perhaps, and then you go on a quest to save the world. You could even team up with computerized characters that each have their own special abilities."

"Wow Asami, you've really put a lot of thought into this. Haven't you?"

"It is sort of my job and I'm very good at it."

"Well, how about you give that big brain of yours a rest for now and we get out of here. If we don't leave soon we'll be late for our dinner reservation at Kwong's"

"Oh, Korra, why didn't you tell me to shut up sooner. Let me just get changed really quick and I'll meet you at the car," Asami said hurriedly.

"Listening to you talk is worth being late," Korra charmed.

"You say that now, but when they give away our table and you miss out on eating their fire grilled possum-chicken curry you'll start pouting," Asami teased.

"Hey! The Avatar does not pout! We merely show our displeasure by the protruding of the lower lip area of our face," Korra responded by sticking out her lower lip dramatically.

"You're ridiculous," Asami laughed.

"You love it."

"I do."

They shared a loving kiss before Asami pulled away to change and Korra walked off in the direction of the car.

~*END*~

* * *

 **A/N-** **Okay, so I know that Deep Blue was invented in the 80's and if the Avatar universe were to develop parallel to our own this would make Korra and Asami over 100 years old, so let's just pretend that Asami is so awesome and amazing that she invents computers years and years before we figure it out in our own universe. Actually, we don't have to pretend because she really is that awesome and amazing.**

 **I imagine that Asami's computerized version of Wing and Wei's Power Disk game would look and play exactly like old school Pong but with the edition of 'Pillers' (round circles really) in the center of the playing field to redirect the virtual disk.**

 **Let me know what you think in the comments below! Your reviews sustain me.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
